Happy Merry Christmas
Happy Merry Christmas (ハッピーメリクリ！; Happii Meri Kuri!) is the 3rd track in Girls2 first mini album Maybe Falling in Love |-|Romaji= Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kurisumasu ga yatte kuru Mou happii happii meri kuri! Daisuki dayo merii kurisumasu Ki}}/ Seinaru yoru Ku}}/ Watashi no naka Ran}}/ / / / Itsumo anata no koto bakari Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kurisumasu ga yatte kuru Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kono koi wo kanaete yo Santa san Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kurisumasu ga yatte kuru Mou happii happii meri kuri! Mune ga kyun kyun Merii kurisumasu Ki}}/ Seinaru yoru Ku}}/ Issho ni itai Ran}}/ / / / Sunao ni ietara ii no ni ne Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kurisumasu ga yatte kuru Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kore ga koi na ndesu ka Santa san Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kurisumasu ga yatte kuru Mou happii happii meri kuri! Mune ga kyun kyun Merii kurisumasu Mou happii happii meri kuri! Tariki hongan wa mou yameta Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kono koi wo mimamotte Santa san Mou happii happii meri kuri! Kurisumasu ga yattekuru Mou happii happii meri kuri! Mune ga kyun kyun Merii kurisumasu (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Ki}}/ Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah |-|Kanji= もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ クリスマスがやってくる もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ 大好きだよメリークリスマス 駅前のツリーに 雪が舞いおりた 去年の今頃は わたしの良き理解者 聖なる夜 あなたはどう過ごすんだろ わたしの中 いつもあなたの事ばかり もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ クリスマスがやってくる もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ この恋を叶えてよサンタさん もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ クリスマスがやってくる もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ 胸がキュンキュン メリークリスマス 偶然触れた手が 胸を締め付ける 片想いのままなら 誰も傷つかない 聖なる夜 あなたはどう過ごすんだろ 一緒にいたい 素直に言えたらいいのにね もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ クリスマスがやってくる もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ これが恋なんですかサンタさん もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ クリスマスがやってくる もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ 胸がキュンキュン メリークリスマス 二人きりの放課後 沈黙のまま 自然のままでいたいのに 上手くできない　素直に気持ちを 伝えたい もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ 他力本願はもうやめた もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ この恋を見守ってサンタさん もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ クリスマスがやってくる もうハッピーハッピーメリクリ！ 胸がキュンキュン メリークリスマス Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah |-|English= It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Christmas has come It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! I love you Merry Christmas At the tree in front of the station Snow flutters down This time last year My good supporter On this Holy night How do you pass the time You are always there in me It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Christmas has come It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Please let this love come true, Santa It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Christmas has come It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! My chest is going pit-a-pat Merry Christmas Our hands that touched by chance Made my heart wrench If it's a one sided love Nobody gets hurt On this Holy night How do you pass the time I want us to be together It would be nice if I could be honest It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Christmas has come It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Is this love, Santa It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Christmas has come It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! My chest is going pit-a-pat Merry Christmas When it's just the two of us after school Even if we're silent I want it to naturally happen I'm not good at being honest with my feelings But I still want to convey it It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! I already stopped relying on others It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Please protect this love, Santa It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! Christmas has come It's already Happy Happy Merry Christmas! My chest is going pit-a-pat Merry Christmas Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah (Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah) Wow wow wow Yeah Yeah Category:Lyrics